


Pickle Pants

by mythicaliz



Series: Good Mythical More MORE [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bad Decisions, Food, Food Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: In GMM1165 Link wears a pair of pants covered in pickles. This is what happened later in the office.





	Pickle Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiscyrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/gifts).



Link got out of the office shower after rinsing the soil and worms off. He slicked his wet hair back, and checked himself out in the mirror. It had been a good episode. The decision to make GMM bolder and bring a slightly more adult sense of humour to things made him smile. He felt like he was finally making the show he wanted to make, and he felt so lucky to be able to do it with Rhett. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sauntered into the dressing room, whistling C&C Music Factory’s “Everybody Dance Now.” He went to put his jeans on but then noticed the pickle pants still in a pile on the floor. An idea struck him and a little grin played on his mouth. Rhett had been in a particularly fun mood that day and Link wondered what sort of shenanigans he could get away with.

 

A few minutes later he walked into the office wearing the pickle pants, all of the pickles removed except the one right on his crotch. Rhett was puttering around the office with his back to Link when he entered.

 

“Hey, like my pants?” He said, nonchalantly.

 

Rhett turned, “haha very funny Link.”

 

“Wanna play with my pickle Rhett,” he said, holding the pickle erect.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“Come on, do it.” Link said, wiggling his eyebrows and chasing Rhett around the office with the pickle in his hand. Eventually he cornered Rhett, “touch it, Rhett. Touch my pickle.”

 

“You’re in a weird mood today, fine,” Rhett said, firmly grasping the pickle attached to Link’s crotch.

 

“Yeah baby,” Link said jokingly.

 

Rhett started working his hand up and down the pickle, “you like that don’t you, Daddy Dill?” They both chuckled but Rhett didn’t stop. Link cleared his throat as he felt his cock stirring while Rhett’s hand grazes his groin. Rhett felt Link’s dick twitching and he realized he has a decision to make. Stop and laugh it off, or keep going and see how far he could push things.

 

Rhett dropped to his knees and held the pickle up with one hand, licking it from base to tip. Link could feel his hot mouth through the ugly green pants and Rhett’s hand pushed against his crotch as he held up the pickle. Link looked down at Rhett on his knees, eager and practically begging for it, eyes big and locked on him. Link gave the tiniest of nods and Rhett took the pickle into his mouth, roughly palming Link’s actual cock through his pants. Link watched Rhett take the whole pickle in his mouth, gagging slightly as he got to the base. Link moaned and put a hand on the back of Rhett’s head, pushing his face into his crotch.

 

Link’s hands tangled in Rhett’s blonde mop of hair, pushing as he pulls Rhett’s small tight mouth on and off the pickle. _It wasn’t really cheating right? It was a joke. Just a joke. A joke that had gone way past the point of good taste, but just a joke._ These thoughts pushed out of Link’s head as one of Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s hip, pulling him close, his face buried into his groin, the other hand grazing across his balls. Link let out a whimper and threw his head back against the orange brick office wall.

 

He sighed and looked down again at Rhett who was vigorously sucking. The sight of it pushing into Rhett’s cheeks as he hollowed them around the fruit nearly pushed Link over the edge. It wasn’t a far reach to imagine it was his cock in Rhett’s mouth, not a god damned pickle. Link held the pickle and the back of Rhett’s head as he fucked his perfect mouth with it. Rhett knew why he was really there though, he slammed his face into Link, his hands worked his cock up and down. Link came hard in the hideous green pants; he felt like he might pass out but Rhett’s sure hand on his hips kept him up.

 

“Woah… uhhhh… I… wow.” Link said, trying to compose himself.

 

Rhett ripped the pickle off of the pants and took a big bite, winking at Link. “Looks like you’re gonna need another shower buddy roll,” Rhett said, munching on the pickle.

 

“Yeah,” Link said. Leaving the office he made it to the doorway before he turned, leaned against the door jamb, and said, “you wanna join me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel, Booty Britches, that takes place in the shower immediately after this may be in the works... let me know if that's your thang. :P


End file.
